Sothe
Sothe (サザ, Saza) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Personality Sothe shares a protective close and brother-sister type friendship with Micaiah. Due to his childhood life with Micaiah he has an unshakeable faith in her even to the point he can be a bit of "Micaiah's the boss", though that could be due to her leading the army or due to their childhood friendship because she looked after him when he was little. He gets into a rivalry with the Black Knight because the Black Knight has come to protect Micaiah much to annoyance of Sothe. Path of Radiance Sothe first met Micaiah when he was a young child, and the two eventually formed a close bond, treating each other as brother and sister. During Path of Radiance, Sothe first appeared as an orphaned stowaway seeking a lost, unnamed companion; in Radiant Dawn, it is revealed that that this companion was Micaiah, who fled Daein to prevent him from being affected by her identity as a Branded. Radiant Dawn Sothe was the first character of the Path of Radiance cast that was announced to return in Radiant Dawn. After The Mad King's War, Sothe returned to Daein's capital of Nevassa, found Micaiah, and expressed how upset he was that she had abandoned him. As a result, Micaiah realized how important she was to him, and she swore to never leave him again. However, Sothe and Micaiah continue to have their disagreements. Throughout most of the game he argues with her, mainly over Sothe's strong respect for Ike, whom Micaiah views as responsible for destroying Daein in the Mad King's War. Nevertheless, he is very protective of her, and he stays by her side during their battles against Ike. He promotes into a Whisper in the fourth section of the game after receiving a blessing from the goddess Yune. He marries Micaiah and becomes her pillar of Strength and would work tirelessly to help the poor in the end if they share an "A" level rank of support. Growth Rates ---- Path of Radiance (Estimation) H.P. 60 % Str. 60 % Def. 35 % Spd. 85 % Skl. 80 % Lck. 65 % Mag. 5 % Res. 25% Starting Stats |Rogue |1 |35 |18 |4 |20 |20 |15 |14 |9 |7 |Knife If you manage to get Sothe to max stats in Path of Radiance then his starting stats will be |Rogue |1 |40 |20 |6 |20 |20 |40 |20 |15 |7 |Knife How to Recruit Fire Emblem 9 In Chapter 12, read a certain Info Discussion to recruit the young thief. Fire Emblem 10 He is obtained automatically during the first part of the game at chapter 2; after removing the locks to the goal of the map. Use Stragegy In FE9, Sothe is obtained before Volke, but as soon as Volke is recruited, Sothe becomes useless, as he is unable to promote. In FE10, due to being a promoted unit, it is not recommended that you use him much until Part III, where he becomes useful for his high speed. Unfortunately, in the Part IV Final, he is weak to the spirits guarding the final 2 floors of the Tower of Guidance. Trivia *In FE10, Sothe is the closest thing to a Jeigan. He is the strongest member of the Dawn Brigade at first, but will swiftly be dwarfed by the likes of Edward, Nolan, and Jill. He could actually be an Oifey, as he can still be a decent unit. *While Sothe is a required unit for the DB chapters and for the Tower of Guidance team, he is available to be left out of the Tower fights. de:Sothe Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters